1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly to a device for holding and displaying a decorative article, such as a plate or a plaque, from a vertical surface, such as a wall.
2. Description of the Background Art
A search directed to the subject matter of this application was conducted in the U.S. Patent Office and disclosed the following U.S. Pat Nos.: 213,264; 806,321; 1,022,090; 2,315,268; 2,365,108; 2,632,971; 3,001,748; 3,074,860; 3,740,016.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a holding device comprising a pair of generally flat base members having integral hooks projecting therefrom for engaging plate edges and having other hook-like elements extending therefrom for engaging an elastic band which is operative to draw the two base members together, so they snugly engage the article which is held and supported.